My Love for You
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: (this is an alternate version of a/o. it will not have any of the regular characters) mica (a lesbian furry cat) is struggling at life. her parent's died when she was 12. now she lives with her best friend mya.
1. chapter 1

mica pov

I was 12 when my parents died in a plane crash. all I can remember is seeing flames inside the plane. I was the only survivor. I got lucky. now I live with my best friend mya who is is furry just like me. we have gotten really close ever since my parents died. I have attracted strong "feelings" for her. I don't know if I love her more than a friend or I have been really confused. I love the way she flips her hair back. her beautiful emerald eyes. the outline of her body. she could never think of me the same way.


	2. mya's background

mya's pov

my dad died. I never saw him again after that. All I remember is the blue and red lights blaring. I heard he was killed in a car crash on our way to the grocery store. I now live with my best friend mica. I think she has a crush on me because I caught her staring at me getting dressed. we have grown close in the past few years. I think I may have "feelings" for her. the cute way she curls her hair in the morning. her beautiful brown eyes. and to top it all off is her body. I have fallen in love with her. she could never feel the same about me after all we are just best friends but a girl can dream can't she?


	3. the crashes

THE PLANE CRASH

It was a summer day in that dreadful year. It was the day mica lost her parents in a plane crash.

"Mica, wake up. This is the day we move to furrington county." Her mom said hollering from the hallway.

This was possibly the worst day in mica's life. Her life was nothing but harsh. She was failing in school. She has no friends. All she did was stay in bed all day as soon as she got home.

Today she decided to make the move worth it. She promised that she would meet more people, not only to her parents but to herself. This was the time to make something of herself.

"Ok I'm up." She said getting out of bed.

"Well get ready because we leave in an hour." Her mom said.

they finally got to the airport.

"here we are!" her dad said.

mica could do nothing but look sadly at the ground.

her mom crouched on one her knee.

"don't worry, we're better off doing this than living in the back of our car." mica's mother joked.

it was made mica smile no matter how hurt she was.

on the plane

the family quickly took their seat.

"hi I'm Alice, I'm your caterer, if you need anything I'm yo gal." the woman said.

"she seems nice." mica thought to herself.

"we're ready for take off" the pilot announced.

"here we go." mica's mother told her.

12 hours later

"we should be arriving at our destination in about 10 minutes." the pilot informed.

5 minutes later

"may-day! may-day!" the pilot shouted over the intercom.

micah immediately started to smell smoke.

"mom I'm scared!" mica whined.

"it's ok, mommy's here!" her mom insured her.

the left wing caught fire from lighting from the storm.

the plane dropped 400ft. out of the air.

there was fire everywhere.

the plane fell into the ocean.

mica's father broke a window in order for mica to escape. she tried to help them escape but they were to big. mica held onto her suitcase for dear life (literally). hundreds of life boats arrived a few minutes later.

"can you tell me how the fire started?" the life guard asked.

"I think it was started when lightning struck the left wing." mica responded.

a few minutes later, mica reached.

"well mom, I made it. I'm gonna make something out of myself just like I said.

mica was rushed to the hospital because she had hypothermia from the cold water and the wind only made it worse.

THE CAR CRASH

it was the worst/best day for mya. she was on the way to her grandmother's house. she hasn't seen her in a year.

"wake up sweetie." her dad said gently nudging her to get up.

"ok dad." she responded.

her dad had to play both mom and dad because her original mom died of cancer when she was four.

mya walked into the kitchen to see her dad reading "the furrington county post" which he read every saturday.

"should be some cereal in the cabinet." her dad said.

her dad only had one job. they barely had enough money but were to still get by.

"are you excited about seeing grandma today?" her dad asked.

mya's grandma had to hip replacement because she fell out of the chair.

"sure am!" mya responded.

"well, we need to stop at the grocery store first." her dad informed.

"ok." she said.

the two eventually got ready and then got in the car.

"buckle up!" her dad reminded.

He always knew she wouldn't forget, he just wanted to make sure she was safe.

they were on their way to the store when a drunk driver wasn't watching where he was going and hit the front end of the red car making it flip onto it's roof.

an innocent bystander called 911.

"this is 911 how may we help you?" they asked the woman.

"HELP,THERE'S BEEN A WRECK ON 82 STREET!" the woman shouted over the phone.

"stay calm, the police are on their way." the moderator said trying to calm the woman.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? A CHILD WAS INVOLVED IN THE CRASH!" the woman yelled.

the police arrived in less than two minutes. she was cut out of the seatbelt.

they practiced CPR on her.

the girl finally regained consciousness.

"what happened?" the girl asked still a little weak.

"you survived." the woman said.

"where's dad?" mya asked.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it." one of the cops said.

she began to walk in pain because of the severe cuts on her body.

"dad?" she asked.

no response

"dad?" she asked again.

again, still no response.

she began to cry because her dad is dead.

that night, she fainted and was rushed too the hospital.

that was the night she met mica her best friend.

all this happened on the same day. now they are both seventeen. both are best friends. who knows what's next for the two.


	4. secrets

"oh he's cute!" mya said playfully.

"I've seen better." mica said playing along with her best friend.

"oh yea? who?" mya asked.

"umm...umm... I'm not telling you!" mica responded.

"why not?" mya asked again.

"I can't, it...it's to embarrassing. plus you might hate me." mica said worryingly.

"come on, I'll never hate you. you are my best friend." mya said rubbing her best friend's back to give her more confidence.

"you." mica said worried of what her friend might do.

"you...think I'm hot?" she asked surprisingly.

"well...yea." mica said.

"why didn't you tell me this sooner?

"I was too scared" mica explained.

"you have nothing too worry about, to be honest I think you are hot." mya gave in.

"never leave me." mica pleaded.

"I never will, remember, til death do us part?" mya reminded.

"yea, but we aren't even dating." mica said.

"which leads me to one question." mya said.

"and what may that be?" mica asked.

"will you be mine?"mya asked with puppy dog eyes.

"oh come on, that's cheating!" mica said toying with mya.

"so...what's it gonna be?" mya asked.

"what the heck, I can't resist those beautiful eyes." mica said surrendering to new girlfriend.

"yes!" mya exclaimed.

"do you want me that bad?" mica asked.

"yes." mya responded

"well, then come get me." mica said climbing on top of their bed.

mya gently pushed her on to her back.

"you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. mya said.

"me either." mica responded.

they gently pressed their lips together.

"I love you so much mya." mica said.

"love you to my little pussy cat." mya said in response.

the girls finally fell asleep. they were exhausted because of all the emotions that surged through their bodies.

 **sorry for short story there will be longer ones I promise.**


	5. problems

mica

today was supposed to be a normal day until... you guessed it, some idiot called mya a lesbo, so I scratched his eye out. turns out the police was called during my time of "fun", oh well at least he won't be bothering us from now on. Plus, I didn't get thrown in jail.

back ground

"hey lesbo, to scared to date a strong man like me?" a dog furry taunted.

"shut up Bryan!" mya said tearing up.

"make me!" Bryan responded.

mica just happens to hear the conversation between the two.

"what did you call her?" mica asked angrily.

"everyone look, it's princess Fiona (sorry for the reference)!"

everyone started to laugh at the two girls.

finally, mica lost it.

"THAT IS IT! I have had enough of this crap!" mya screamed as she ran for Bryan.

Bryan Dodges her twice before she finally caught and slings him on to the ground.

"I will kill you if you ever call her that again. do you hear me!?"

Bryan didn't respond.

mica slashed his eye out.

there was blood dripping from his eye until their was a puddle under the two.

"I-I h-heard y-you." Bryan responded.

the cops spent 30 minutes questioning mya and mica.

"you are free to go." the cop said motioning them to go.

the two girls walked off

"ya know, you didn't have to go that far." mya said

"yea, I know but you know how I am when people treat us like that." mica responded.

"I know." mya said glancing over back at Bryan who was inside his truck.

"mya, you know I love you and Will always protect you." mica said reassuring

"yea, I know." mya said giving mica a strong hug.


	6. a good day with the princess (or maybe n

it was the next day after the fight.

mica

"good morning princess." I said looking at mya who was still asleep.

"how did I get so lucky?" I thought to myself.

after about 15-20 minutes of still laying in bed, mya finally woke up.

"took you long enough." I joked.

"so where to?" mya asked.

"well, we need to eat breakfast." I said.

"definitely." mya asked.

"well, as soon as we both get ready we'll go get something to eat." I assured her.

fast forward an hour later

"you ready?" I ask.

"yep." mya responded.

"well, if you get tired just let me know because I don't have a car and the fast food place is 3 miles from here." I told her.

"or you could hold me up bridal style." mya suggested.

"I doubt that." I said.

"pwetty please?" mya said with puppy eyes.

"you had to bring out the big guns didn't you?" I asked.

"yes I did." she responded.

"finnnneeee" I said as I picked her up bridal style.

"yay!" she screamed.

just then, we heard a cop car.

"stop right where you are!" the police said as he started walking towards us.

mya started walking closer and closer.

"sir we didn-" was all she said she slapped to the ground.

"mya no!" I screamed as I felt anger grow inside me.

the cop smacked her. that's when I lost it.

"rwoarrrr" I said as I felt my inner cat come out.

I lunged at my target and reached my destination.

I clawed his face until it was all mangled up.

just then I felt a sharp pain in my back and everything went dark.

a few minutes later I find myself in the back of a cop car.

"don't worry baby, I'll get you out soon." she assures me. I hope she's right about that.


	7. trouble

Mica

"hello? Hello?!" I scream while running through the halls of the prison.

"You should be more quiet. Especially if you are trying to escape." A dark creepy voice spoke.

"Who are you?" I ask looking around but seeing nothing but darkness.

Just then I hear more voices. Familiar voices.

I then see people swarm aroundme. People that I have hurt phisically or mentally.

"You will pay for what you did to us." They all said devilishly.

I feel them tear at my skin. Tearing turned to pulling which turned to biting.

Then, everything thing stopped. Nothing but silence. Nothing moved. Nothing spoke yet silence spoke out loud to me.

Just then, everything went dark once again.

"Mica! Mica wake up!" A voice called out. This time it was a different voice.

"Oh sorry officer, I just had a terrible dream." I apologized.

"It's ok. Happens to all of us. Come here for a second." The officer says.

I get up and walks to the front of the cell.

"Yes officer?" I ask.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened. One of my o.i.t's ( officer in training) arrested and they don't do well with lgbtq couples." The officer apologized.

"It's ok but please don't let that happen again to any other couples like us." I said.

"I'll try oh and before I forget, you'll be out by 10:00 pm tonight." The officer informed.

"Ok, thank you so much officer." I said.

"Don't thank me, thank yourself for not killing him." The officer reminded.

"10:00 pm

"Alright your free to go." The officer said right when he uncuffed me.

"Mica?!" Mya yelled as she ran and hugged me and smothering me in love.

"Well hello to you too beautiful." I said as I gently pressed my lips against Mya's.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" Mya asks.

"We eat dinner and then watch movies all night." I respond.

We just decided to go home and call in a pizza.

The pizza soon arrives at our doorstep.

"I'll pay for it!" Mya yells as she grabs the money and hands it to the guy in exchange for the pizza.

"You know, you didn't have to pay for the pizza." I remind her.

"I know but it's my pleasure because you just got out of prison." She says.

She then puts her head on my shoulder and looks up and starts kissing my chin. I slowly put my chin down enough for my lips to touch hers.

She slowly starts to press her lips against mine. I wish this never ended.

This is by far the craziest day of my life so far and also one of the best.


	8. notice

hey guys. I know it's been awhile. anyways, there is something I need to tell you guys, I've actually been putting this story off for awhile now for two reasons. one: I'm running out of ideas. two: I've been working on other stories. I am open to any suggestions. p.s. this story is also on if you use that site also like I do. I also want to thank you for over 400 reads. that may not sound like a lot but to me it is. I've never had anyone pay that much attention to my work.


End file.
